narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shadow Release (STL)
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Shadow Release - Shadow Style - Kageton - 影遁. 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : The Kekkai Genkai uses a combination of Shadows as well as Dark Chakra. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : It's capabilities unlike normal Shadow Jutsus (such as the Shadow Possession Jutsu for example) are physical Jutsus in that they tend to manifest a physical attack or defense (such as the Shadow Claw Jutsu). Beyond it's limited pool of Jutsu (that have to be invented since knowledge of it's existence was forbidden by the ancient shinobi world) it is capable of empowering everyday Shadow Jutsus with massive amounts of power. :'''Though it's empowerment is not limited to just Shadow Jutsu because of it's usage of Dark Chakra that infects all Jutsu making them thoroughly stronger. This infection is noticeable by a dark hue to a jutsu. A Fire Jutsu for example would become very dark, not like an Amaterasu flame but very close. As such it is considered a very powerful Kekkai Genkai for this very reason. :But due to it's deathly results (causing it's user to die) it is a double-edged sword. The only evasion of this is by mixing another source of Dark Chakra with the user's to purify (to an extent) the user's now Dark Chakra Network. It is established this is possible by sealing a Dark Chakra Tailed Beast within them. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : There are two main weaknesses to this particular Kekkai Genkai. The first is that it's true nature involving Dark Chakra can only be noticed in non-Shadow jutsus and as such most users who somehow awaken the ability are none the wiser as they are members of either the Nara Clan or one of it's cousin clans such as the Kumori Clan. :The second is it's natural usage of Dark Chakra (similar to how Jugo's clan can naturally use natural energy) which is poison to a normal shinobi's chakra network and whilst it provides a massive power boost it eventually kills the shinobi. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : This Kekkai Genkai is technically clan specific, it's inclusive to the Nara Clan, the Kumori Clan and various other Shadow Jutsu weilders, however because some clans have crossbred, members that aren't of these clans have awakened this Kekkai Genkai and it's Dark Chakra curse. :Much like the Sharingan in the Uchiha Clan, the Shadow Release is a Kekkai Genkai that is awakened when one is on the verge of near death or a traumatic experience. Also since most Shadow Jutsu users rarely experience these the chances of the Kekkai Genkai being awakened is severely decreased, not to mention that Shinobi from centuries ago forbid knowledge of it's existence amongst clans who held the potential. --SushiTheLegend (talk) 02:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 06:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications